Legion V (Incendium)
History Formed not long after the rise of the Blood Eagle, Legio Incendium’s directive has always been asymmetrical warfare. Surgical strikes, sabotage, guerilla tactics, deep space maneuvers, and electronic warfare have all been a part of Incendium’s playbook at one point or another. Known as one of the legions to stand beside the Blood Eagle until her death, Incendium has received a reputation over the years for attracting ideological firebrands and ruthless tacticians. Reign of the Blood Eagle Incendium’s purpose has always been tactical. As the early legions were formed, the support of Navalis and Auxilia forces was critical to the success of the Hastati and Triarii. Bombers, fighters, drones, and transport ships were already a natural part of warfare in the Empire, and the ability to eliminate entrenched positions from above or cover advancing ground forces was a powerful tool. Beyond that, battlefields were more than the sum of troops that marched across them. Supply lines fed weapons, ammunition, and fuel to the front lines. Dangerous and critical targets were often well protected deep in enemy territory. Entrenched positions and blockading fleets could be difficult to assault head on, but sabotage and surgical attacks could undermine superior firepower. These were the primary targets of Legio Incendium, the backbone of their enemies. Supression of Gleipnir In 2919, the prison world of Gleipnir was incited to unrest by the machinations of the Council of Houses. Legion Incendium and three other legions were dispatched to aid the faltering garrisons. Under the command of General Aquila DeVillepin Leslie of Incendium, Legios V, XI, XXIV, and XLIV intended to quickly overwhelm the less-well-trained prisoners and their haphazard assortment of equipment. Once in system, disagreements quickly surfaced between the leadership of the four legions. Many were confident that a single, swift ground assault would easily break the insurrection, but General DeVillepin insisted on dispatching an initial scouting force that some feared would risk alerting the enemy. The General’s caution proved wise. The inmates had entrenched themselves, using the layout of the prison blocks they had taken over and a number of natural canyons to bottleneck possible approaches. Lorica would prove unwieldy and slow as an initial assault, and the Hastati would be channeled into waiting firing squads. DeVillepin’s solution was inelegant but simple. A number of cell blocks had been damaged or weakened in the fighting. Using bombers and mining charges from the stations and freighters still in orbit, she would burrow her own entrances from above, allowing Lorica and ODSTs to be dropped behind enemy emplacements and into the heart of many of their holdouts. If the prisoners were smart enough to run, Hastati forces would be waiting, using the narrow canyons and maze of cell blocks against the very people who had chosen to hide within them. The first foothold was swift and brutal. Air-dropped Lorica easily emptied the depths of targeted cell blocks, and those prisoners who refused surrender were either pacified or ran directly into the rifles of waiting Hastati. It would take time to reclaim the whole planet, but the first step was always the hardest, and it had been claimed in a matter of hours. Bolstered by their success, a detachment of Legio XXIV advanced ahead of orders, chasing a small group of fleeing prisoners across Gleipnir’s surface. The prisoners managed to reach another cell block under control of their allies, and the pursuing Hastati were wiped out in the detonation of several mining charges rigged on the approach. DeVillepin was furious, but equally aware of her good fortune. The remaining prisoners had already begun fortifying and setting traps that could have resulted in a much greater loss of life if a larger attack had been made. Drones and air support were dispatched, combing avenues of attack for charges and other dangers. All told, the Gleipnir campaign took just four days to reclaim the planet. With their traps discovered, the prisoners’ inferior weaponry proved barely effective against the advancing Aquilan legions. Fall of Diomikato Legio Incendium never joined the White Legions in opposition of the Blood Eagle. General DeVillepin, renowned as a close confidante of Alejandra’s inner circle, died fighting for the Aquilan Emperox only weeks before Alejandra herself perished. Incendium surrendered shortly thereafter, greatly reduced in size and strength by the deaths of its soldiers. It would take many years for Incendium to be rebuilt, and under the Shining Star the legion was restructured to focus exclusively on Navalis and Auxilia operations, its Hastati and few Triarii moved elsewhere. Reign of the Betrayer War Against the Artificials In the years leading up to the war with House Cygnus, Legio Incendium’s fall from grace would prove to be its greatest strength. Few Synths were incorporated into its ranks on account of its tactical and specialized nature, and by request of its stubborn Legate, Aquila Turin Jupiter, who distrusted Cygnus fiercely. When word of the Cygnus Plot reached Incendium in 3178, a Synthetic Centurion attempted to assassinate the Legate, believing Jupiter would be quick and ruthless in his response. The attempt failed, the Centurion shot through the head as it strangled Legate Jupiter in his quarters by Tribune Vulcan Nerio, who had seen the Centurion leave his station when the news came in. As the Centurion had believed, Jupiter ordered the immediate and unequivocal retirement of every Synthetic in Incendium, including the destruction of several fighters and bombers in the midst of routine exercises piloted by Synthetics. At the time, Incendium had been deployed near Teuthem as part of a military exercise with a handful of other legions. The others were not so swift to remove their Synthetic soldiers, and concerns were voiced that Legate Jupiter had been too brutal in his response to the attempted assassination. In response, Jupiter locked down the vessels under his command, refusing to allow any member of the other legions to board. When the exercises concluded, Legate Jupiter and Incendium were ordered back to Diomikato for investigation. Upon return, Incendium and Legate Jupiter were closely examined, but with concerns mounting over the Cygnus Plot, disciplinary action was light. Incendium spent almost a year at home before the legion was again dispatched, this time to Alvero. As tensions rose with Cygnus and their Synthetics, conflicts beginning to break out as Crux waged war against Cygnus, Incendium was recalled to Diomikato yet again in 3183 to assist in the fight for the Aquilan homeworld. Upon arrival in Aliya, Incendium received word that the orbital habitat Colonia Coelum Hyachinthum was under assault by its Synthetic population and reinforcements from the surface. Half the station was already in Synthetic control, and the smaller station garrison was struggling to hold any ground. Direct assault was impossible. The station was too valuable to simply open fire upon, and a large enough offensive risked motivating the Synthetics to attempt deorbiting the station from within. Legate Jupiter ordered a dozen Ibis bombers to be emptied of their payloads and the launch tubes to be loaded with space worthy drones. The Hyachinthum’s scanners could pick up approaching vessels and objects, but if the drones were powered down until they reached the outer hull of the station, they would show up as little more than space debris. The target was engineering. If Incendium could reclaim it, they could advance on the Synthetic forces without fear of catastrophic sabotage, and they could utilize the station’s life support to vent atmosphere from critical sections. The drones were launched just outside of the Hyachinthum’s sensor range, propelled by the launch tubes of the Ibis bombers, and all but one reached their target airlocks. The drones were activated through secure signal channels, and they infiltrated the station with ease, working their way to engineering where they easily disabled the small garrison the Synthetics had left to guard it. Incendium quickly moved in, marines boarding through the lower decks, and the Synthetic forces were pushed back, retaking the Hyachinthum. In the years that followed, Legate Jupiter would lose his life fighting alongside his marines on Diomikato, replaced by his son, Turin Romulus. Tribune Vulcan Nerio would be promoted to Incendium’s main Praetor, following the retirement of the previous Praetor, and Incendium would see battle from Diomikato to Imperial Prime. Interregnum The STO War Legate Turin Romulus proved less bullheaded than his father, but also less of an inspiring leader. In the waning months of the War Against the Artificials, Legio Incendium saw a number of its goals poorly executed or turn to failures and retreat. Whispers spread that Romulus had received his position because of his blood more than his skill, which only served to put the fresh Legate more on edge. Incendium was present with the Aquilan fleet at Rahe 1 when the A.C.R.E. armada engaged. During the battle, Legate Romulus’ ship was damaged, and he and what survived of his crew were forced to flee to Diomikato in what transport ships they had. As A.C.R.E. pushed on towards the Aquilan homeworld, Praetor Vulcan Nerio assumed command of Legio Incendium and followed the orders passed down from the fleet commanders. After the AQN Pride of Diomikato vanished from the system and the Phoenix Protocol was broadcast, Incendium retreated alongside what remained of the Aquilan fleet to Tsatsos. Praetor Nerio was furious at the failings of the Aquilan fleet, railing openly against the Convocation’s actions and boldly claiming that the Aerie would never have led Aquila to such a agonizing defeat. Several other Legates called for her removal, but Incendium was stretched thin as it was, several ships lost over Diomikato and one Prefecture trapped with Legate Romulus on the Aquilan homeworld. As what was left of the Convocation gathered on Tsatsos, Nerio was notably absent as talks began on how to govern Aquila moving forward. Days would pass of talks and debates before Nerio joined her fellow Praetors, often silently glowering. Nerio was one of a number of Praetors who voiced their dislike for the plans to retake Aliya, preferring a concerted counterattack with Imperial allies against Demnoph itself. When it finally came time to retake Diomikato, Incendium, trained in deep space maneuvers and survival as part of their tactical training, was sent ahead to scout the edge of the Aliya system, feeding information back to Tstatsos. Despite her vocal misgivings, Praetor Nerio followed her orders to the letter. Upon arrival, Incendium held formation beyond the edge of Aliya, just shy of the termination shock and outside the range of system sensors. From there, small incursions could be made to acquire information. Evacuations were still ongoing through the use of freighters and other small vessels, and Incendium assisted in what small ways it was able. Legate Romulus remained trapped on the surface of Diomikato, well within A.C.R.E. controlled territory. Incendium was also present at the retaking of Meridian Anchorage, their drones and marines boarding the station alongside numerous other legions, and their transports and bombers served to advance fronts on the surface until the war’s end. Legate Romulus rejoined with Incendium once freed from his holdout in Infernum, but tensions beneath the surface between him and the rest of Incendium’s leadership have remained high. Reign of the Eternal Rose Following the Imperial Legion reform known as the Great Consolidation, Legion V was retired from service. Organization Legio Incendium has always been largely Navalis and Auxilia in nature. Designed from the beginning to support and undertake more tactically-minded operations, Incendium’s bulk is its marines, followed by highly trained pilots, gunners, tacticians, and drone operators. The present legion is smaller than many others, but it is focused and tightly knit, a family of specialists in their fields. While the marines are the largest portion of Incendium, they are its tools. A marine in Incendium is expected to know their place, operating loyally under the tacticians that guide them. Conversely, Auxilia are not viewed as lesser than Navalis within the legion’s ranks. All serve a purpose in Incendium, and that purpose is valued even as the hierarchy is upheld. Because of their tactical nature, Incendium includes a large number of Ibis Bombers, Vultur Interceptors, Picus Assault Craft, and Chariot Dropships. Saepiae, Delphinius, and Galludo Navis make up the bulk of Incendium’s larger vessels. Legio Incendium is also known for the unusual modifications and upgrades found on a number of its vessels. Boarding tubes, drop pods, emission dampers, extended life support, extended stores, fuel bunkers, and sensor masks have all seen common use on Incendium vessels, sometimes replacing other traditional upgrades or weapons. Notable Vessels *AQN Overcome Your Deficits - Delphinius Navis destroyer, one of Incendium's primary vessels. Was built after the War Against the Artificials *AQN Panic Leads to an Early Grave - Delphinius Navis destroyer, noted for its contributions during the War Against the Artificials *AQN Silence Speaks - Ibis Strategic Bomber, one of the longest-serving vessels in Incendium with the highest number of confirmed kills and targets destroyed Notable Members Legate Aquila Turin Romulus *The current leader of Legio Incendium, Romulus is less stubborn than his father but also less successful. He often butts heads with the other leadership of Incendium, who have long been frustrated by his lackluster leadership. During the STO War, Praetor Vulcan Nerio led Incendium to victory in several conflicts while Romulus was trapped on Diomikato. This has strained the already abrasive relationship the two share. Praetor Aquila Vulcan Nerio *The current Praetor of Legio Incendium. Vulcan Nerio has served with Incendium since before the War Against the Artificials, but now more often spends time on Diomikato tending to the Vulcan Estates and arguing with the politicians of House Aquila. Legio Terminus This is a list of former, but notable, members of Legion Incendium General Aquila DeVillepin Leslie *The first leader of Legio Incendium. General DeVillepin served under the Blood Eagle until her death, leading Incendium into battle as part of a number of key engagements. Legate Aquila Turin Jupiter *The leader of Incendium during the War Against the Artificials. Swiftly eliminated the Synthetics within his legion and led his troops to victory in a number of important conflicts before his death on Diomikato. Category:House Aquila Category:Legions